The present invention relates in general to a rack mount device, and more particularly, to a rack mount device installed on a top of a vehicle or a location for mounting a liquid crystal display operative to provide both audio and video display functions.
Vehicles have become the major transportation tool for modern society. For the large size bus, televisions are often mounted to the top of the bus for entertaining the passengers. However, the conventional rack for mounting or installing the televisions is typically very large and heavy. Thus, it very easily blocks the view of both the passengers and the driver. It is also very dangerous for tall people. Such type of rack is not suitable for use in a small size family car. In the small size car, the television is typically in the form of a liquid crystal display embedded in the middle of the dashboard. Therefore, it is not convenient for the passengers in the back seats to watch. Further, for entertaining purposes, video devices such as VCD or DVD are also installed in the vehicle to provide programming for the display. This is therefore very costly. When the driver or owner is away from the car, the car is often stolen or damaged because of the high-value video system installed therein.